


被接受的法门

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [25]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐总第二次带纺妹见母亲
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	被接受的法门

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第25篇  
> 有私设

“这是一点小意思……”小鸟游纺努力让自己顺畅地说出这句话。

她双手捧着点心盒子，低头不敢看对面人的脸色。

“鱼板啊。”那人冷冷地说。

“纺专门去箱根买的高级鱼板。”八乙女乐在一旁说道。

那人终于把盒子接了过去。纺感觉双臂一下子轻松了，却仍然不敢松懈。

这是她第二次见乐的母亲。自从第一次并不愉快的见面后，她一直后悔当时听从了乐的话，没有带礼物过去。

“怎么说都太失礼了。”纺懊悔道。

后来她从乐的口中听到了父辈的纠葛，明白了乐的母亲对她怀有敌意的真正原因，她更觉得自己两手空空去见长辈实在是失策。

即使乐不这么认为，她还是决定这次见面一定要带礼物去。

“太贵重的东西也不好，”纺思考着，“你母亲喜欢什么？”

“这次也不是正式见面，一定要送的话，就送点心吧。”乐回答道。

“这回答太敷衍了。”纺不满地嘟囔着。

“送和菓子总没有错。”乐笑道，“老妈喜欢实用的东西，又都爱自己挑。”

“和菓子吗？总觉得要更有诚意一些。”

考虑良久，纺终于在约定的见面时刻前，决定了礼物的种类。

“鱼板？”乐拿着盒子，吃惊地看着纺。

纺突然动摇了。

“因为跟荞麦面很配……怎么样？”

明明昨天还觉得是个好主意，现在却觉得自己很蠢。为什么会买鱼板？自己一个行外人，怎么敢擅自送荞麦屋的老板娘鱼板呢？

“你什么时候去箱根买的？”

“白天。”

“为什么不叫上我？”

“你白天有工作吧。”

“我能找人直接从箱根送来啊。”

“当然要我自己去选。”不安使纺的音调变高了，“是不是很不合适？”

“哪有。很好啊。”乐微笑着安慰道，“和荞麦面是绝配。”

总是不看人也显得不礼貌，纺抬起头，紧张地看向乐的母亲。

“这么好的东西，就一起吃。”乐的母亲自然地解开包装，“配酒和荞麦面最好。你能喝酒吧。”

“虽、虽然已经成年，但还没尝试过。”

“那就趁这个机会尝尝。”

“我酒量很差，吃白兰地蛋糕都会醉的。”

“洋酒和日本酒不一样。”

“别逼她了。我陪老妈喝。”乐阻拦道。

母亲瞥了一眼乐：“儿子陪妈喝酒有什么意思。放心，我不会劝酒，只是想让她尝试一下。喝一杯有什么关系。”

她自说自话地拿出一瓶酒，像在捧着什么名贵的古董。

“这是客人送的。已经绝版了。我自己都舍不得喝。”

“那……我喝一杯。”

“别勉强。”乐有些担心。

“喝一杯应该没关系的。”

“这才像话。你以后想喝这种酒，恐怕也没机会了。乐知道我喜欢喝常温的。你呢？”

“那我也喝常温的。”

乐接过酒瓶，谨慎地给纺倒了半杯。

“今天是天妇罗荞麦。”

“我来帮忙。”乐走过去。

“那就交给你了，我正好跟她聊聊。”

乐的母亲直接脱掉围裙，坐到纺对面，全然不顾乐和纺尴尬的神色。

“他很怕我会欺负你。”乐的母亲笑着往纺的杯子里倒满酒，“他把我当什么人了。”

酒水中的灯光波动着，纺感觉与乐的母亲单独聊天，比想象中还要艰难。

只能走一步看一步了。

“乐非常在意您。”

“他是在意你。每次见我就夸你，烦死了。他这次约见面时，我就说，如果只有女孩一个人来就好了，可他就是不同意。”

幸好乐没同意。纺心想。自己还没勇敢到一个人面对乐的母亲。

然而，乐的母亲似乎并没有放弃这个想法。

吃完荞麦面，她突然对乐说道：

“店里的车子有点问题，你现在去找修理店看看。”

“这个时间修理店都关门了吧。”

“哦，那你换好衣服，去白石家把柜台上的生面送过去。”

“外送？不是已经休业了吗？”

“这不是卖的，是说好要送给他们。叫你去送就去送！”

“妈，你是故意的吧。”乐眯起眼睛。

“放心，我不会吃了她的。”母亲笑着说。

看来乐的母亲是打定主意要把乐支走。

“没关系。”纺看向乐，想让他安心，却感觉自己嗓子发紧，“我们不就是想让你妈妈接受我吗？”

“我很快回来。”

“别太快。”母亲笑着说。

乐的身影消失在门后，母亲看向纺，从上到下仔细打量着，看得纺浑身紧绷。

“我儿子是以结婚为目的跟你交往的，你知道吗？”

“知道。”

“我不大清楚偶像的事，可我也听说你们的关系惹出过麻烦。”

“对不起。是我太不小心了。”

“他的职业就是这样，这都是那个人造的孽。”

“我很喜欢身为偶像的乐。”

“因为他是偶像才喜欢他的？”

“平常的乐我也很喜欢。”

乐的母亲笑了笑。

“别那么紧张。上次对你态度不好，你别太介意。”

“没有，不介意。毕竟您以前……”纺突然止住话。

对面的人脸色忽得苍白了。

“乐跟你说了？”她语气僵硬，变得锋利起来，“过去的事你知道了。”

“……知道了。”

乐的母亲深吸一口气，脖子上的青筋跳动，脸上混杂着愤怒与屈辱的神色。

恐惧感包裹全身，纺为自己的失言后悔不已。旧日的痛苦此刻在那人的脸上猛然重现，竟然丝毫没有被时光淡化抹平的迹象。

被丈夫当作替身，这种事被儿子的女朋友知道了，肯定更觉得难堪吧。何况女朋友还是“结”的女儿。

自己太冒失了，如果乐还在就好了。像是暴风雨前的宁静，纺不安地等待着那声霹雳。

“哼。”

预料中的风暴并没有出现，只有一声从鼻息中传出的轻哼。那声音，不屑又悲伤。

“反正你早晚也要知道。”说着，她往纺的杯子里续满了酒。

“您的遭遇我……”

“你同情我？”她拿着酒瓶的手停了下来，眼睛刀子般眯缝起。

“我只是想，如果我遇到同样的情况，会变成什么样子。说实话，我很敬佩您。”

“这种马屁就不必拍了。”话虽如此，她的脸色平和了许多。

“对不起。”

“你道什么歉。这事跟你一点关系也没有。喝酒。”

“……”已经喝过一杯，纺实在没喝出什么门道来。看着加满的酒，又看了看对面人的眼神，她也只得无奈地端起杯子。

“第一次喝生酛可能喝不惯。酒龄越长，越能懂得这种酒的好处。”

“您很懂酒呢。”

“说不上。以前喝酒，只是为了让日子好过点。现在喝得少了。”

乐的母亲喝干了杯中的酒，纺连忙给她续上。

“人喝了酒，会露出真实的表情。就像我，工作时是温柔的老板娘，私下里是个烦人的老女人”乐的母亲看着纺，“你喝酒很容易脸红啊。”

“不好意思。”纺捂着两颊，“以前吃白兰地蛋糕的时候，还被笑话过。”

“乐也容易脸红。皮肤太白了。他刚生下来就这么白，我们甚至还怀疑过是不是有什么先天疾病，可是医生说他很健康。”

“他说过经常被误认为贫血。”

“这么血气旺的人怎么会贫血。”她指了指自己的嘴，“他小时候冲过来抱我，都能撞掉我一颗牙。”

“……做母亲真不容易啊。”

“他是个好孩子。看到我满嘴是血，他吓得吱哇乱叫，之后就再没那样冲过来了。”

“乐是个温柔的人。”

“不过，他是偶像，你是小鸟游家的经纪人不是吗？你们的恋爱可不是什么柔和的春风啊。”

“我明白。”

“你会为了他辞职吗？”

“不会。”

“回答得真干脆啊。”乐的母亲有些惊讶。

“无论是他还是我都不会接受。我放不下idolish7，他也不愿意让我当主妇。”

“他不愿意让你当主妇？”

“在有钱人家当家庭主妇，也会有旁人不知道的辛苦。他说的。”

乐的母亲愣了愣，带有嘲弄意味地轻哼一声。

“这孩子，还是那么白痴。不是所有主妇都像我一样啊。”

“我知道他是想起了您。”

“是啊，一个不称职的母亲在孩子眼里就是那么可悲。”

“不是的。”可能是酒精的影响，纺的声音突然变大了，“他很敬重您。您主动离开家庭，重新工作，成为客人喜爱的老板娘和儿子敬重的母亲，我觉得您很强大。”

“我说了，不用拍马屁。”

这么说着，乐的母亲目不转睛地盯着纺的脸，从那张脸上却看不到一丝熟悉的社会气息。

“有意思。”兴致高涨起来，乐的母亲拿起酒瓶，“你看，你不是挺能喝的嘛。再来一杯吧。”

“我好渴。”纺闭着眼睛嘟囔着。

“来。”乐把水递到纺嘴边，纺像小猫一样低头慢慢喝着，水顺着纺的下巴滴到乐的腿上。

“您让她喝了多少？”乐搂住一脸通红、身体软下来的纺，不满地问道。

“记不清了。”

“妈！”

“对不起，我就是忍不住想欺负她。”母亲饶有兴味地看着他们，“她现在这样不是挺可爱的嘛。”

“我怎么跟小鸟游社长交代呢。”

“我跟爸爸说过，今晚住在朋友家。”纺突然睁开眼睛说。

“她脑子倒清醒。”母亲惊讶地睁大眼睛笑道，“看来还能再喝。”

“您长的好像我妈妈呀。”纺说完又闭上眼睛。

笑容瞬间从母亲的脸上消失了。

“嘘。别说话了。”乐抚摸纺的头，紧张地看着母亲。

纺含混不清的呢喃声，在乐轻抚中，渐渐平息。

“她是个老实孩子。如果不是长着那张脸，我说不定会喜欢她。”

“……您还是不能接受吗？”

“你都像撸猫一样摸着她了，我接不接受又有什么关系。”

“……”

“我又不跟你们生活在一起，也妨碍不到你们，不用硬要我接受。还是把力气花在那个人身上吧。”

“……”

还是失败了吗？乐低头看着纺头上的发旋。纺这么努力也没换来更好的结果。

“这都怪你把她夸得太好了。”

“什么？”乐抬头看向母亲。

“都怪你太不懂人心了。”

“什么意思？”

“你明知我不喜欢她，却整天在我耳边说她这好那好，我怎么可能会这么快接受这个女人。”

“她确实很好，我希望……”

“这样只会让我更讨厌她。”

“……那我该怎么做？”

“你应该先附和我，说‘我女朋友很烦人’，或者‘她特别邋遢’之类的话。”

“可她不烦人，也很整洁。”

“只是个例子，这只是例子。她总有缺点吧，添油加醋地跟我抱怨啊。要先让我觉得你跟我站在同一阵线上。这很重要！”

“可是……”

“先听我说。”母亲竖起眉毛，“这是女人相处的法门。要先站在同一阵线上，这样我才会听取你的话。等我愿意听你说与她相关的事，你再不失时机地说：‘啊，她虽然蠢得很，但有时候也挺可爱的。’每次夸她之前，先讲她的缺点，这样才行。”

“您说的这都是什么啊。”

“这是人生智慧。是我当了这么多年主妇和老板娘总结出的人生智慧。”

“这算是什么人生智慧！”

“我就知道，说了你也不懂。八乙女家的人，都是一根筋。”母亲无力地靠在椅背上，赶苍蝇似的挥了挥手，“反正，以后过来帮忙，别再跟我夸她。一定要夸，就先说她的缺点。你也要给我点谈资啊。”

“什么谈资？”

“跟客人聊天时，说说‘儿子的女朋友很烦人’之类的。”

“她不烦人，也不是您的谈资。”

“又来了，只是例子，只是个例子。”

“就不能说‘儿子的女朋友很努力、很出色’吗？”

“傻子，这种话谁会爱听啊？只有丑事才会让人高兴。我也要有个发泄不满的地方吧。”

“我不希望别人觉得她不好。”

“没救了。行行行，你走吧。”母亲不耐烦地喝光了杯中的酒，“跟你的完美女神睡觉去吧。”

“这种话像是妈跟儿子说的吗！”

“热恋中的小孩真让人受不了。”

“……”无言以对，乐无奈地晃了晃纺。

“嗯？”纺睁开眼睛。

“要走了。”

“走？”

纺的瞳孔渐渐聚焦起来，突然变了脸色。

“啊，失礼了。”纺慌忙站起来鞠躬，整个人向桌子倒去，乐赶紧起身抱住，让她靠在自己身上。

“我们走了。我平安夜再来帮忙。”

“随便你。”

乐艰难地帮纺披上大衣，双手扶着踉踉跄跄的她走出店门，把她送进车后座躺下，自己刚坐进驾驶座，却看见母亲来到车窗边。

是自己忘记拿什么了吗？乐伸出头问：

“您怎么没穿外套就出来了？还有什么事吗？”

母亲踌躇了一会，叹了口气。

“不管怎么说，她是个老实孩子。”她瞥了一眼躺在后座的纺，“就算你现在觉得她什么都好，以后也说不定会厌倦了她。”

乐刚要反驳，母亲立刻阻止道：“你不要说不会，未来的事没人能保证。”

乐闭上嘴，街道昏暗，他却能看清母亲脸上的每一道皱纹。

“现在不说她的坏话，等你不爱她了，再到我这里来说她不好，我可就要骂你了。”

老妈为什么会说这些话？乐不及细想，回答道：

“绝对不会。”

“我会记住你说的话。”

“您等着吧。我和她不会变成您的谈资。”

“哼，快走。这两天别让我看见你。”

汽车发动，乐看着后视镜里的母亲逐渐消失在城市的夜色中。这让他想起了父母离婚时，母亲坐着车离去的情景。虽然不大现实，可他却清楚地记得地上留下了延绵到道路尽头的车辙印。在那一刻，也只有那一刻，他为自己劝说母亲离婚感到后悔。

“您等着吧。”乐自语道，“我不会让这种情况发生的。”


End file.
